


With Lana's Aid

by quiet__tiger



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Martha finally gives in to Lionel's attentions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I... I have no idea what this is. ...Yes, I know I wrote it.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Nov. 10th, 2005.

“Come, Martha.  Before Jonathan returns.”

“Of course, Lionel.”

“We have one stop to make before we head to Metropolis.”

“What’s that?”

“You’ll see.”

Martha figured that it was just something related to LuthorCorp, and she didn’t think anything else of it.  She was just glad that she had finally decided to give in to Lionel’s attentions and leave Smallville with him.  She was tired of working on the farm, of Jonathan’s platitudes, and Clark’s recent personality changes.  She was no longer sure who her family was.

But Lionel had always been there, part of her old crowd, a constant shadow while in Smallville.  Ever since she had worked for him, she’d really thought about him, what it would mean for that world to be her life again.  Two weeks ago he had caught her at a bad time, frazzled over Clark’s escapades with Lana and the lies surrounding everything.  And she had finally snapped, and said she would leave with him.

Thinking about it later that evening, Jonathan snoring away next to her, Martha realized that she desperately wanted to go.  Jonathan and Clark could handle the farm; they barely used her anymore anyway.  She couldn’t remember the last time she was on the farm in a working capacity.  The Talon was practically her home now, and that belonged to Lex.

Speaking of Lex, she wasn’t sure how she felt about him now.  Yes, he was not who she thought he was.  But he also was still trying to befriend her son after everything that had happened between them.  He was either manipulating him again, or crazily in love with him.  Neither was desirable at this point.

Martha was drawn out of her thoughts by the limo pulling up in front of the Talon.  “Lionel, what are we doing here?”

“Picking up young Miss Lang.”

Martha wrinkled her eyebrows as she asked, “How come?”

“She’s coming with us.”

Not sure what to say, Martha asked, “Why?”

“Everyone loves her, she is wonderful and fine, and therefore she will be a great asset to LuthorCorp.”

“You’re.  You want to use Lana to help your company?”

“She will sell products, and will convince people to invest.  She will be useful in many ways because no one can resist her.”

“So you’re taking us both to Metropolis with you.”  Lionel just nodded.  "And she'll live with us?"

"Of course not, Martha.  She'll have a special cell- I mean room- in the LuthorCorp basement laboratory.  She needs to be studied, first."

As he left the limo and entered the Talon, Martha thought.  About a new life, where she and Lionel would rule the world together, using Lana and her puzzling charisma- or whatever it was- to their advantage.  She thought of the power Lana had had over just her own son, and the boys in Smallville.

With Lana’s help, LutherCorp, now partially Martha’s, was going to rule the world.

She couldn’t wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*

The End?

(yes, it's the end)


End file.
